The Kiss of Music 音楽のキス
by LilMiyuki
Summary: The Sakura family— one of the most renowned music families in Japan, youngest daughter went missing in a car accident, which results in a big blow for her sister, Mikan. Find out as Mikan struggles through life in the story. Full Summary inside.


**The Kiss of Music**

**Summary**

The Sakura family_— _one of the most renowned music families in Japan, youngest daughter went missing in a car accident, which results in a big blow for her sister, Mikan. Find out as Mikan struggles through life, experiencing love, pain and heartbreaks in the story. Will she ever sing her heart out again?

**Miyuki: **I'm back with another story, and another plot. I hope this one will work out better though T.T. I did it for about 4 to 5 days. Heh. I was kinda worried that it wouldn't turn out right.. I hope I'll get better reviews with this story. and Tadaaa

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unforgotten Memories**

_**Winter. **_

_The coldest season among the four. Some say that it was the worst, some say it was the best. But for a certain brunette, that wasn't the case._

_The young and happy brunette turned sour, bitter and kept to herself. Her only little sister went missing in an incident— or as most people say, died._

_They were driving on the road, towards Tokyo, where they have been asked to attend, because of their Alices. Mikan was humming a familliar tune while her younger sister, Ai was wiping her gold-coloured violin._

_The mother of the two girls, Azumi Yuka, was a famous pianist. To put it simply, their family was one made up of musicians. Mikan was a young singer, while her little sister, Ai, was a violinist. The two, were gifted with their talents since young.The Sakura family, was definitely one of the most renowned musical families in the world. The three didn't need Alices to become over-achievers in music, it was a talent._

_Yuka, was talking on the phone about another mission for the AA. The two girls were disappointed, they had to leave their musical careers to study in the Academy, which they never liked. The thought of leaving their hometown was painfully stored in their minds._

_"BEEP."_

_The females were interrupted by a honk of a huge van. Yuka had drove into the wrong pavement of the road! She swerved and the three were thrown back and forth._

_The three let out a piercing scream and fell unconscious._

_Mikan slowly opened her eyes, wondering what just happened. She looked around. It seemed that she was thrown of the car due to the heavy impact. She gasped upon the sight infront of her. The car was on fire, blood motioned out slowly out of it, stinging the clear snow, causing it to turn slowly to a bright red. Mikan took a slight glimpse into the car, finding only her mother—her sister was not in it._

_With all the strength she could muster, she stood up slowly and dragged herself to the car. A jolt of pain hit her, she crouched back down, whimpering in pain, fresh blood slowly oozing out of her wounds._

_A crowd of people soon surrounded the car wreck. Leaving a bloody Mikan lying on the ground, struggling._

_After gaining consciousness, Mikan found herself lying in the hospital with bandages covering her whole body. The first thing she wanted to know was where her little sister was._

_She ran along the corridors, banging into nurses and doctors on the way. She became frantic when she couldn't find her sister anywhere. "Azumi Yuka.." She said as she read the plate outside of the room. She barged in and shook her unconscious mother awake._

_"Mum, I can't find Ai anywhere!" Mikan said, tears threatening to fall down from her face. "She's missing!"_

_Her mother looked at her seriously. There was a possiblity that her daughter was kidnapped by the AAO. She couldn't tell her oldest daughter about it, she needed time to investigate._

_"Honey." She reassured. "After you recover, go to the AA. I will look for Ai with the help of Shiki."_

_Mikan didn't know what to do. She certainly didn't like the idea of going to the Academy now. Especially when her sister was missing. There was nothing she could do. The only thing she could do now was to be the goody two shoes she was and let her mother handle the case. She nodded and heaved a quiet sigh, staggering back to her room._

_She didn't have the motivation to sing anymore._

"Mikan! Open the door!"

She recognized the voice immediately. "Natsume!" She wailed as she buried her head into his well-built chest. He patted her head affectionately.

"It's okay, polka-dots." He said. "Don't whine anymore. I'm here with you."

The brunette wiped away her tears with her sleeves and looked up at the beautiful crimson eyes staring at her.

He gave her a rare smile_—so rare she almost forget the last time she saw that perfect gleam of light. _"We're going off to Central Town anyway." He said. "Want to come?"

She gleamed with delight and nodded her head frantically. It's been a while since they went there. She imagined the sweet taste of Howalon filling in her mouth and started drooling.

"Yucks." Natsume snorted as he looked at her, disgusted. "Get ready and meet me downstairs." He said, closing the door behind him. "Anyway, wipe that drool off, it's gross."

Mikan snapped out of her lala land and sneered at him before she went to the showers.

She threw on a purple off-shoulder and white hot pants, along with a pair of black converse ankle boots. She finally let her hair down for once and pinned a black clip on it. For her accessories, she wore her signature beret and a star bracelet— the last thing her sister left her.

The Mikan now was confidently and perfect. Her auburn haired barely touching her waist, her green orbs as alluring as ever. **(Miyuki: I kinda checked, her eyes are dark green.)** Her chest grew larger, perfect curves snaked her body, with beautiful long and creamy legs. She now even had her own fan club, which she's totally oblivious to the fact that the boys in the club loved her.

"Ai-chan.." She whispered, caressing the bracelet softly. Her lips curved into a small smile as she grabbed a coat and ran down the stairs to meet her friends.

* * *

"Central Town is still as big as ever!" Mikan exclaimed. She rushed into line to get her favourite Howalon. Her must-get-first snack if she ever stepped into Central Town.

She closed her eyes and savoured the sweet snack in her mouth and put up a thumbs up. "It's good eh, Natsume!" Ten seconds had passed and she was still waiting for a reply.

She opened her eyes and her jaws dropped. "THEY ABANDONED ME?!" She yelled into thin air as she cried waterfalls.

"Is that you, Mikan-sama?"

The brunette turned behind to the person who called out to her. He had dirty green hair and a set of alluring brown eyes. Gifted with the Water Alice, he was a total bishounen. His name was Haruda Kyo, originally from the Dangerous Ability class of the Middle School Division, but was transferred to the Special Ability class recently, nobody knows the reason why though. He is a Triple Star Student, who is in the same homeroom as Mikan. He arrived in the school recently during Fall, after constant pursuing from the Academy.

Mikan practically screamed out his name. "KYO-KUN!" She said as she puffed her cheeks. "Ne, can you help me find Natsume? She left me here!" She pleaded, shaking his hand back and forth.

"Okay, Mikan-sama." He said, giving her a warm smile. "But I'm going to check out something so do you mind going with me first?"

Mikan chuckled and patted Kyo's back. "Sure, Kyo-san. Lead the way!"

The two walked for what seemed forever before they stopped at an instrument shop.. An instrument shop? Mikan frowned slightly. What did Zero wanted to do here?

They entered the shop and Mikan looked around. There were so many different instruments, the cello, trumpet, guitar and the luck.

"Hey Kyo!" The two looked at the blonde boy standing at the counter. Kyo slapped him a high five. "Hiro!" He gave him a bear hug before turning his gaze to the brunette who was looking around the shop.

"OH.MEE.GOD! Is that my sexy Mikan-sama?" Hiro asked, still eyeing the beautiful female. Kyo looked at his best friend's face and sweatdropped. "Ah, I'm going to help her find her friends after I collect my violin."

Mikan walked towards the two boys. "Hiro-kun!" She greeted the blonde. Ichimaru Hiro, the boy was Kyo's childhood and also best friend. Despite his pervertic nature, he had charming looks, which suited his personality very much. A student from the Somatic Class, Double Star Student.

The blonde took her hand and kissed it gently. "Hello Mikan-sama." He greeted seductively. Mikan felt a blush creep up her cheek and released her hand from his grip, not forgetting to give him a smile.

"Where's Ichimaru-san?" Kyo asked. "I came for my violin." Hiro groaned and held out his hand to him, asking him to wait as he opened a door, which was behind the counter. "OJII-SANNNN?!" He shouted out, prying his head in. "Kyo came!"

An energetic old man came out of the room within seconds, holding a silver case with him. He walked towards Kyo and placed it on the counter gently. "It's done."

Kyo slowly unlocked the case, revealing a beautifully shaped violin. Mikan stared at it, her eyes showing fear; her beautiful green orbs was turning to a slight reddish colour. She carefully stepped back, still staring daggers at it. It reminded her of her sister. Her little sister, playing her gold coloured violin_— a rare one at that. _Her sisters fingers moving gracefully as the tune was played out. That sweet sweet melody Mikan yearned for once more.

"What's wrong, Mikan-sama?" Hiro asked, not noticing. The old man also looked at Mikan confused. But Mikan's frightful face did not go unnoticed by Kyo. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

It took a few seconds before Mikan reacted to their constant talks. "Erm.. Uh.." She said, giving them an awkward smile. "Erm.. I'll go first okay? Ja." She quickly spun around and headed out for the door.

Not caring about her destination, she turned left and continued running, hands covering her face.

"Hiro there's something wrong with Mikan-sama." Kyo said as he closed his case and hung it behind his back. Hiro nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Doesn't she know the left of Central Town is filled with Non-Alice kidnappers?"

The two stared at each other. "Hiro, you idiot.." Kyo said, slapping his forehead. He couldn't believe how stupid his best buddy was.

They quickly waved a goodbye at the old man and chased after Mikan.

* * *

"Shit."

_The _Hyuuga Natsume just got separated from the group. He were lost, either walking into dead ends or finding empty lanes.

Just before he was about to walk into another dead end, he suddenly heard a scream. The fire-caster recognized it immediately—it was Mikan. He sprinted to the desperate voice for help.

Mikan was crouching down infront of two dirty looking men who were smirking slyly. Her clothes tattered and torn, barely revealing her cleavage. The stoic-faced boy blushed at the sight of Mikan's attire, but he was overwhelmed with anger within himself upon seeing the two men taking advantage of her.

Mikan kneeled there helpless, both of Alices couldn't help her here, since the two men were non-alice wielders. The cold snow sent shivers down her spine. "Get away from me.." She spat at the two. The two frowned and began to wriggle their hands as they began to caress her body, leaving her screaming helplessly.

Suddenly, a fire started on the two kidnapper's clothing. They smacked the fire, hoping it would stop it from travelling.

"It's not going to work."

Mikan turned behind and a tear dropped down from her green orbs. Never in the world had she felt so happy those Natsume there.

"Natsume!" She cried out, more tears falling from her cheek.

The taller man grabbed Mikan's neck, making her gasp and tightened her eyes in pain. He placed a dagger towards it. "One move and this girl will die."

He couldn't do anything, if he made a sudden move it would cause Mikan her life. He muttered strings of curses underneath this breaths, trying to think of a way to save her.

"I think Mikan-sama's scream came from there!" Mikan's eyes fluttered open, did she just hear Hiro's voice? "Run faster, you're slower than a fish drowning!" No doubt that was Hiro's voice alright. The two best friends didn't ever hold back criticising each other. "OH SHUT UP HIRO, AT LEAST I DON'T RUN LIKE A PIG!"

Two boys came into view and their jaws dropped upon seeing Mikan. "Holy shit, she's sexy."

Kyo smacked his best friend in the head. Apparently, now wasn't the time to say stupid pervertic things. The two came into fighting stance.

"Let go off her you ugly-looking-freak!" Hiro sneered at the short, dwarf like man. The man looked at himself, compared to Hiro, he indeed looked like a complete loser. But that wasn't going to stop him.

Natsume looked at the two idiots. "Shut up." He snorted. "That freak is going to hurt polka-dots if you make so much noise." He said nonchalantly, pointing to the taller man.

Hiro frowned and mouthed a sarcastic 'SO-REE' back at him. So much for, Hiro saves the day! This was definitely going to affect his girl-attracting population. Oh well, he could always go to the last resort_—make up a story._

Kyo just looked at the two men as if they were dumb idiots. "Are you going to let her go or what?" He asked the taller man.

The man just smirked and managed to cut a small wound on her neck, enough for blood to seep out. Mikan stared at the drip of blood fall onto her lap in horror, RED—NO IT WAS ACTUAL BLOOD. After letting out a small gasp, she fainted and fell back on the floor.

The man's grip on her loosened. Natsume grinned as he saw the slight opening. A circle of flames surrounded the man before he could catch her back. The dwarf like man sneered and ran towards him, taking out a gun ready to shoot the raven-haired teen. Before he could even do that, his hand twisted by itself and the gun dropped onto the cold icy snow.

"This is what you get for abusing Mikan-sama." Kyo said as he used his Water, or—Blood Alice on him. He let out both his hands and began to twist them slightly. The man yelled out in pain, his backbone letting out a slight 'crack'. Kyo then motioned his hand and jerked it to face the ground. Similarly, the man was fell back and lied on the cold icy floor with his head buried in it.

The two men plead in shame, begging the two teenagers to let them free. "Eh you." He said as he pointed to the two teens. "Bring them back to the Academy. I'll take polka-dots with me."

Both of them wanted to object, but they couldn't possibly let those two go free after knowing about their Alices.

"Fine." Hiro muttered.The surrounding vines came alive and grabbed the two men and knocked them unconscious. "Take care of Mikan-sama. The two walked off with the men still within the vine's grasp. Normally, they would stay and say they would take Mikan back instead. But what could they do? It was their fault in the first place.

Natsume rushed to Mikan's side. Natsume gritted his teeth in anger upon seeing the state Mikan was in. Blue blacks all over her body. Her clothes tattered and torn, her cold beautiful body exposed. He took off his coat and used it to cover her bare body. He tore a slight piece of cloth off his shirt and wrapped it around Mikan's neck skillfully. The bandage stopped the blood temporarily. "I need to get to the school clinic now."

* * *

She looked at the surroundings. The strong smell of medicine engulfed her. "Your finally up, onee-chan!" A voice said. Mikan sat up and looked at the person. "Yo-chan?" She whipered. She moved her head slightly and felt a jolt of pain on her neck, she grasp it tightly to stop the pain and managed to mutter a 'ow.'

"Baka." He said, trying to control his raging emotions. He wanted to hug her and tell her how worried he was, he wanted to ask how she felt, but no. He had a reputation to keep, a good one at that. "Lie down."

Mikan finally complied and managed to give him a small smile. "Thank you, Yo-chan."

Just then, the doors flung open, revealing her group of friends, who apparently ABANDONED her in the midst of Central Town.

"MIKAN!?"

"Sakura-san.."

"Baka."

"Mikan-chan!"

The group of people surrounded Mikan as she laid on her bed. "What?" She asked coldly. She was certainly still angry at the fact they left her there.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru unleashed her baka cannon unto Mikan's fragile head. "What were you doing?" She asked monotonously, though there were a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Got abandoned by _some _people while buying Howalon." She replied back. "I got lost."

Ruka patted his pet rabbit in his arms. "Sorry, Sakura-san. We couldn't find you.." He said, his voice trailing off.

"And?"

"And Imai-san instruc—" Hotaru clamped his mouth before he was able to continue. Mikan looked over at her best friend with her innocent eyes. "Reallyyyyy? Hotaru instructed you all to look all over for _me_?" She asked, her imagination flying off somewhere. Tears falling down from her green orbs, she was so happy that Hotaru constantly cared for her, though she didn't show it.

"Come here, baka." Hotaru said as she smiled, her arms spreading out towards the brunette.

* * *

**Miyuki**: How was it? Review okay? I don't mind comments on improving though! I'll put on the next chapter pretty soon. So stay tuned! :D

**R&R!**


End file.
